huntikfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussioni utente:Nitram86
Benvenuto Ciao Nitram86, benvenuto su Huntik Secret & Seekers Wiki! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina Utente:Nitram86. Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! -- Huntik1995 (Discussione) 22:32, dic 10, 2011 Ciao, Nitram86 grazie del tuo aiuto offerto ma diciamo che i template vorrei non metterli e fare una pagina come quelle dei Titani normalmente. Grazie ancora. Ciao, sono sempre Huntik1995, ho dato un occhiata agli articoli fatti da te, vorrei creare da solo gli articoli, lo so sembra un impresa troppo lunga e difficile da fare ma vorrei metterci dei contenuti mia, grazie degli articoli creati e spero che non ti offenda. Ciao, si gli allineamenti della galleria, le descrizioni delle imaggini della galerria in grassetto ed la storia dei personaggi cioè Titani ecc... Comunque hai raggione non posso crearla da solo e ti prego di scusarmi ed gli template non gli voglio usare per non copiare lo stile della tua wiki ed le immagine e la storia cerco di tradurla e cambiarla un pò però del resto vorrei che se creassi qualche articolo sulla mia wiki di seguire il mio stile di impostare l'articolo come storia,abilità ecc grazie di tutto Huntik1995 12.29, dic 12, 2011 (UTC) Ciao, vabbene se le immagini e i contenuti le prendo dalla tua wiki e sulla prima pagina faccio un ringraziamento sulla prima pagina? Huntik1995 12,50, dic 12, 2011 (UTC) grazie, potresti darmi un suggerimento per il ringraziamento sulla prima pagina? Huntik1995 13:18, 12 dic, 2011 (UTC) Grazie del suggerimento, però una cosa il contenuto è in inglese ed io l'ho rielaborato in italiano comunque si vorrei un tuo aiuto nella creazione delle pagine vorrei che scrivesse il contenuto di alcuni articoli però sempre rispettando il mio stile per esempio i Titani, Cercatori, magie ecc.. grazie di cuore dell'aiuto e dell'approvazione. devo dire che mi piace molto la tua wiki vedendola la prima volta ho deciso di farne una io in italiano. Utente:Huntik1995 13:34, 12 dic, 2011 (UTC) Grazie, se hai tempo più tardi passa sul mio profilo e vede la mia descrizione poi mi dici come è Huntik1995 13,43, 12 dic, 2011 (UTC) Il contenuto vabbene ma nella Galleria metti solo l'icona in nero ed togli quella del cartone, perchè quella del cartone la metti solo se non cè quella in nero mentre la foto del titano mettila in alto a destra in grande e toglila dalla galleria ed nella galleria metti prima l'amuleto e poi l'icona e se l'amuleto non cè quello piccolo metti l'amuleto preso dal cartone ed aggiungi una categorie, se non ti scoccia potersti fare per adesso i titani della seconda serie? Grazie Huntik1995, 13:56, 12 dic, 2011 (UTC) Voglio che l'immagine risalti poi se si sapranno più notizie su quel Titano ecc... le informazioni si amplieranno Huntik1995 14:21, 12 dic, 2011 (UTC) Uso la stessa categoria per indicare il tipo così chi non lo sà va a vedere che significa draco titano ed non creare pagine con riassunto di episodi grazie ancora per il lavoro che stai facendo Utente:Huntik1995 14:31, 12 dic, 2011 (UTC) Ok fai in modo che nelle statistiche dei Titani cè il collegamento alla pagina di informazioni e che nella pagina di informazioni cè il collegamento alla pagina di categoria Nitram86 14:35, dic 12, 2011 (UTC) Senti io adesso devo andare via, le modifiche fatte da te le vedrò dopo che ritorno. Buon lavoro e grazie a presto Nitram86 14:42, dic 12, 2011 (UTC) Ciao, inanzitutto grazie del lavoro che stai facendo ed per oggi può bastare a creare articoli, negli articoli dei Titani nella galleria cerca di non mettere le immagini del titano ma solo dell'amuleto e l'icona ed per prima l'amuleto e poi l'icona Huntik1995 18:40, 12 dic, 2011 (UTC) ma infatti la galleria si crea dopo quando si hanno le immagini ma il contenuto lo crei se lo hai, mentre se non si sa nulla non la crea la pagina del Titano e poi comunque un immagine se la vuoi prima nella modifica di galleria la puoi spostare Huntik1995 18:56, 12 dic, 2011 (UTC) Vabbene poi ne parliamo con calma domani pomeriggio se ci sei, per oggi basta così, faccio giusto qualche modifica e poi finisco, l'idea mia era fi farlo come dicevo così risultava più in ordine per esempio ad alcuni titani ho messo le statistiche ma sono ancora da definire visto che non sono stati riferiti dimensioni,abilità speciali ed atk e def poi saranno da aggiungere quando si sanno. Ciao a presto Huntik1995) 19:14, 12 dic, 2011 (UTC) Ciao, grazie dei trucchi, senti potresti fare solo i Titani della seconda serie ed io faccio quelli della prima mentre per il resto lo vediamo dopo [[Utente:Huntik1995|Huntik1995 16:08, 13 dic, 2011 (UTC) Ciao guarda chamali magie Huntik1995 18:12, 14 dic, 2011 (UTC) Ok perfetto io continuo a fare i Cercatori e i Titani della prima serie tu fai magie e titani della seconda serie. Grazie del lavoro. Huntik1995, 19:05, 14 dic, 2011 (UTC) Articoli Ciao, potresti fare solo i Titani della seconda serie e tuttte le magie mentre io faccio i Cercatori ed i Titani della prima serie. Grazie del lavoro. P.S. negli articoli che fai non fare riferimento agli episodi Huntik1995 15:25, 15 dic, 2011 (UTC) Perché non mi piace il riferimento all'episodio dato che negli altri articoli non c'è l'ho messi ed voglio solo spiegare la storia di loro senza riferimento all'episodio cioè spiegando il punto dell'episodio che è successo e non scrivere come nell'episodio 33 e poi non voglio farla uguale nei minimi dettagli alle altre wiki Huntik1995 20:57, 15 dic, 2011 (UTC) Sulla Home ho fatto un collegamento ad un articolo dove ci sono gli episodi della prima serie e se clicchi ti manda dove si vedono invece per la seconda serie il sito dove si vedono, io vorrei che nella wiki ci sono solo i luoghi, le magie, i personaggi ecc e non i riassunti degli episodi ma solo spiegazioni sui personaggi ecc invece i Cercatori vorrei farli io insieme ai Titani della prima serie Huntik1995 21:10, 15 dic, 2011 (UTC) Si tanto per quello non cè bisogno uno basta che scrive la Storia o se proprio uno vuole fare riferimento alle episodio scrive quello che è successo come ho fatto io per esempio ad Araknos non ho indicato l'episodio ma ho scritto quello che era successo quando lo hanno trovato ma non ho scritto l'episodio in cui lo faceva vedere Huntik1995 21:18, 15 dic, 2011 (UTC) Certo, lo faccio subito ed per stasera concludo, oggi ho fatto tanti articoli e poi rielaborare il testo in inglese dall'italiano ci vuole, volevo augurati un Buon lavoro ed grazie tanto per gli articoli e la mano chi mi stai dando. Ciao a presto Huntik1995 21:124, 15 dic, 2011 (UTC) Nel senso tradurli in Italiano quindi è difficile captare tutto il messaggio scritto e poi usando il traduttore ti da la traduzione con parole senza senso. Ciao a presto Huntik1995 21:33, 15 dic, 2011 (UTC) Congratulazioni Ciao, Congratulazioni sono contento che ti hanno nominato Amministratore, comunque non ti preoccupare se sei meno presente, l'importante che quelle poche volte che farai articoli su questa wiki, fai i Titani della seconda serie che sono importanti e le magie. Congratulazioni ancora.Huntik1995 16:07, 16 dic, 2011 (UTC) Vabbene Antico Guardiano mo lo modifica nella pagina della famiglia casterwill, dopo quello fai Le Blanche così finisce la pagina dei Casterwill e poi dedicati solo ai Titani della seconda serie e le magie. Grazie. Huntik1995 16:19, 15 dic, 2011 (UTC) Traditore Certo! Provvederò subito a sistemarla. Posso aggiungere un'immagine del traditore quando era in vita?Carloc2 20:50, dic 18, 2011 (UTC) :Ok! Io ai titani vorrei aggiungere solo i miti a cui gli autori si sono ispirati per crearli, specie se poco conosciuti.Carloc2 21:04, dic 18, 2011 (UTC) Lavoro Ciao, grazie degli articoli su alcuni Cercatori ma purtroppo in questi giorni non ho potuto fare molto sulla wiki per mancanza di tempo, vabbè senti potresti fare anche degli oggetti per esempio questi che ti indico sotto però quando crei l'articolo dargli il nome come l'ho scritto io * Martello di Thor * Spada di San Giorgio * Diario di Eathon Grazie e Buon Lavoro. Huntik1995 19:10, 19 dic, 2011 (UTC) Certo, ho usato quei nomi in alcuni articoli Huntik1995 21:53, 19 dic, 2011 (UTC) Ciao, per quello non ti preoccupare per adesso occupati delle magie e dei restanti titani della seconda serie Huntik1995 14:42, 21 dic, 2011 (UTC) Ciao, putroppo si è vandalismo ci sono lote persone che si divertono ad anadre in giro per le wiki a fare così comunque grazie di avermi avvertito ed per domani e domenica 25 e lunedì 26 può prenderti una pausa quindi può anche non fare articoli. Buon Natale in anticipo e grazie di tutto. Huntik1995 16:38, 23 dic, 2011 (UTC) Ciao, volevo dirti che Titano cè già la categoria Titani che speiga tutto e Metlagolem è stato fatto solo che lho chiamato Metagolem perchè se noti bene quando cerchi Metagolem su google esce con questo nome anche sulle carte cè scritto Metagolemcomunque per i Titani della prima serie e i restanti Cercatori me ne occuperò io poi se vuoi darmi una man basta che fai i restanti titani della seconda serie, poi per le magie si vedrà dopo finito questi ed lo stesso per i luoghi. Il lavoro lo puoi iniziare martedì visto che oggi,domani e lunedì è festa. Buona Natale e grazie.Huntik1995 15:10, 24 dic, 2011 (UTC). Ciao cmq la pagina defoe l'avevo fatta già io e si chiama DeFoe, dovreti guardare sulle attività le pagine che ho fatto se no così facciamo pagine inutili già fatte |Huntik1995 8:53, 25 dic, 2011 (UTC) accetto volentieri il tuo aiuto Lucapino99 Ciao, senti grazie della dritta che mi hai dato ma potresti riferire agli altri utenti di andare al legere sulla home della wiki il messaggio in cui c'è scritto di andare sul portale comunità per vedere come impostare gli articoli. Grazie in anticipo. Huntik1995 16:11, 26 dic, 2011 (UTC) Lavoro Ciao, ho creato una pagina con il nome Pagine Richieste ed dentro ci sono le varie pagine da creare. Vorrei che dassi un'occhiata a questa pagina Portale Comunità così vedi l'impostamento degli articolo (non mi riferisco al modo in cui li fai ma un messaggio replicante per tutti gli utenti collaboratori). Grazie di tutto e Buon Lavoro per i prossimi articoli. Huntik1995 18:35, 28 dic, 2011 (UTC) ciao, scusa ma sono il fondatore? posso decidere io?, ho creato quella pagina perchè quella che dici te calcola pure sei faccio un collegamento ad una pagina con un altro nome cioè Titani|Titano che già eseiste come Cercatori|Cercatore e poi comunque è meglio quello che ho creato io che ci ho messo le pagine proprio che bisogna creare e poi scusa se ho sbagliato il nome di Litle the Queen con Lilith the Queen. Huntik1995 22:50; 28 dic, 2011 (UTC) Ciao, ma tanto chiunque entra basta che va su quella pagina creata, e poi infatti non ho messo tutti nella lista ma solo quelli che mi ricordavo poi man mano che trovo un articolo che è da fare l'ho aggiungo alla lista, e poi comunque quella pagina sta in piedi a meno che un altro utente la cancelli ma è rimasta così come l'ho fatta, il mio consiglio è di rimanere le cose come le ho fatte così è più facile sapere quali articoli bisogna fare mentre è cpace che poi su quella pagina crei pagine già esistenti come quella volta che Metagolem già esisteva la pagina perchè il nome è così da tutte le parti solo che in quella pagina segnava Metalgolem e se un utente ci andava andava a creare una pagina inutile e dopo bisognava fare un reindirizzamento , stessa cosa per DeFoe solo che in quella pagina era scritto Defoe che in realtà da tutte le parti è scritto DeFoe. Perciò lasciamo così le cose. Huntik1995 9:25, 29 dic, 2011 (UTC) Ciao, si scusa volevo mettere yama titano mi sono confuso comunque alcuni Titani si capiscono di che tipo sono dal colore del icona e il colore e come è fatto l'amuleto. Grazie di avermi coretto. Huntik1995 16:58, 1 gen, 2012 (UTC) Ciao, forse lo potrebbe essere però se tu guardi il suo amuleto è giallo tipico dei Krono Titani anche se le fattezze e i poteri indicano su gaia titano però per il resto rimaniamo krono titano poi quando ci saranno più informazioni sui i titani della seconda serie si vedrà che tipo è. Huntik1995 21:23, 1 gen, 2011 (UTC) Vandalismo Ciao, senti oggi ho visto che un collaboratore non registrato ha scritto informazioni false su Golemfire tipo "tira calci di fuoco che scoreggia e da un puzza che tutto i muoiono" e poi ha messo "ATK 22 e DEF 23", ovviamente io questo utente lo bloccato e non può più fare nulla sulla wiki però se si presentano persone non registrate e vedi che nelle attività recenti qualcosa è stato modificato ad un articolo, per favore guarda che cosa ha modificato ed se è sbagliato me lo dici che io provvedo a bloccarlo. Grazie a presto. Huntik1995 9:35, 2 gen, 2011 (UTC) Ciao, si chiamale persone la categorie oppure persone normali. Huntik1995 22:14, 3 gen, 2011 (UTC) Correzioni Ciao, senti siccome mio cugino piccolo è appassionato di Huntik, allora ha comprato i nuovi pupazzetti di Huntik, ed allora oltre a trovare il pupazzetto trovi un foglietto che spiega la sua storia ed la carta con le caratteristiche cioè atk def ecc.. sotto ti elenco i nomi esatti dei Titani della seconda serie che trovi (le pagine che abbiamo creato tocca modificare il nome). Per adesso ne ha trovati solo 2 Harlequin che si chiama in realtà Harlekin e Dobermnann che in realtà si chiama Doberman. Per le informazioni tipo storia e statistiche me la vedo io visto che ho le informazioni, se mi faressi un piacere potresti modificare tu cioè reindirizza la pagina sul nome giusto?. Ricordati di prenderti le informazioni così le pubblichi sulla wiki inglese. Grazie in anticipo. Ecco l'elenco: * Harlequin - Harlekin * Dobermann - Doberman * Golemfire - Balenpyre * Pellinore è un Titano da fare che manca è uno di quelli dei Guardiani di Nimue quando combatte contro Caliban, il compgano di Malory. * il nome è giusto * Void il nome è giusto * Templar il nome è giusto * Marude - Marauder * Venom Master - Venomaster * Doomwarden - Doom Warden * Shadow Agent un Titano da fare * Pendragon, Vigilante, Raijin the Thunderbolt, Demigorgan, Ironsquire, Conquistador, Legion, Hitokiri i nomi sono giusti * Mentre i Titani Powerbonding si chiamano per esempio Baselaird Powerbonded ed la categoria che spiega che cosa è un Titano Powerbonded si chiama Powerbonding e la magia per legarsi Powerbond. Huntik1995 9:30, 6 gen, 2011 (UTC) Ciao. cambia il nome in quello giusto a quelli che ti ho elencato ed negli articoli non fare riferimento a collegamenti a wikipedia vorrei che la cosa fosse solo scritta. Grazie. Utente:Huntik1995 23:14, 6 gen, 2011 (UTC) Ciao, inon serve scanerizzarla i nomi della lista sono quelli che ti ho dato in elenco però dice Dscirpoli che Pellinore non è il suo vero nome ma Palamedes, purtroppo di informazioni non posso darti altro sui i Titani perchè a mia cugino gli sono usciti un altro Harlekin, un Metagolem e un Kipperin Powerbonded tutti Titani che abbiamo già delle informazioni. Huntik1995 21:45, 8 gen, 2011 (UTC) Ciao, comunque anche a me sembra strano però così cè scritto sul foglio mentre per doom warden e venom master cambiala comunque la pagina è come se scrivo freelancer, free lancer Huntik1995 21:56, 8 gen, 2011 (UTC) Ciao, senti potresti mettere nella categoria magia delle sottocategorie con magie generali, magie offensive ecc come hai fatto nella categoria titani che hai messo delle sottocategorie con draco titani e krono titani ed a proprosito di questo mettici anche litho titani titano leggendario ecc nella categoria titani sempre come sottocategorie. Grazie. Huntik1995 22:15, 8 gen, 2011 (UTC) Ciao, volevo dirti che hai fatto un ottimo lavoro con tutto il resto ed volevo dirti se nella categoria dei titani facevi le sottocategorie di titano leggendario, swara titani ecc ed aggiungevi alle sottocategorie delle magie le categorie magie Illusioni e magie curative. Huntik1995 15:25, 9 gen, 2011 (UTC) Correzione Ciao, ho riguardato l'episodio 38 di Huntik ed in effetti Kiel non dice Golemfire quando lo chiama ma Balenpyre si sente proprio dalla pronuncia balen e poi pyre pronunciato pai, potresti coreggere il nome della pagina Golemfire con il nome esatto Balenpyre? Ed puoi aggiungere alla categoria magie la sottocategoria magie evocazioni che è già creata scritta così: Magie Evocazioni. Grazie. Huntik1995 16:05, 12 gen, 2011 (UTC) Ciao, non sapevo che lightining flash è shadowspeed in polacco perchè nelle puntate mi è sembrato di sentire lightning flash comunque grazie di avermi avvertito. Huntik1995 14:50, 16 gen, 2012 (UTC) Pagina Ciao, infatti non centra nulla sarà qualcuno che ha voluto fare qualche scherzo, grazie di avermi avvertito, purtorppo questi giorni sono molto occupato con la scuola quindi seguo poco la wiki e creare articoli, senti potresti rifare la pagina Conquistadores e la pagina Flauto del Pifferaio Magico. Grazie. Huntik1995 19:20, 1 mar, 2012 (UTC) Ciao, vabbene grazie lo stesso quando hai tempo poi lo farai. Huntik1995 23:05, 2 mar, 2012 ciao151.75.226.160 13:23, set 17, 2012 (UTC)